Under the Bandages
by wulfgirl101
Summary: Kotetsu is dying; Izumo is there for his best friend's last moments. But what kind of secrets will Kotetsu reveal before he dies?


OneShot KotetsuXIzumo

Summery: Kotetsu is dying; Izumo is there for his best friends last moments. But what kind of secrets will Kotetsu reveal before he dies?

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO; KISHIMOTO-SAMA DOES

Under The Bandages

Izumo has been very quiet and lonely, which was not like him at all. His best friend Kotetsu was sent on a mission with a few jonin. And it was a pretty big opportunity for him. Insisting that Kotetsu should go, Izumo did know that it was going to be a bit lonely without the black haired chunin around. But it was only for a couple days, right?

Wrong.

Kotetsu has been gone for more than a couple days, but for almost 2 two weeks. Everyday Izumo sat in the booth he and Kotetsu sat in for guard duty. His elbow propped up on the table and his head resting on his hand, his eyes started to close.

Footsteps could now be heard walking into the village. It was the jonin ninja that went on the mission. Though the scent of blood fumed right as the walked past the gate. One of the ninja disappeared with someone on their back. One of the jonin, who was one of the familiar ones of Konoha, came up to the table, and tapped Izumo nicely on the shoulder. The young chunin woke up from his few minutes of sleep, his eyes widen and he stood up. The jonin in front of him was none other than Kakashi Hatake. He seemed to have a sad look in his eye.

"Izumo Kamizuki..."

"Yes?" Kakashi was one of the jonin who went along on the mission. So if he was home then Kotetsu was home as well. This made Izumo quite frantic in the mind. Kakashi sighed and gave the chunin a hard but hurt look.

"I bet you are worried about Kotetsu...he...was attacked, and became severely wounded. We had a medical ninja with us on the mission, but from the look of his injuries, Kotetsu wouldn't survive them..."

Izumo's eyes widen with fear, and sadness. Tears immediately formed in his eyes. "Wh-What do you mean? What about Tsunade? She can help, right? Since you're all home and all."

Kakashi sighed and turned away. "We had someone take Kotetsu to the hospital. Tsunade and even my former student Sakura, I bet are doing whatever they can to help. But even they together might not be able to help Kotetsu now...His wounds are very serious." Just as that sentence was finished, Sakura appeared beside her former sensei. She looked at Izumo and took his hand rubbing it gently, as her eyes gave a very depressed look. "Kotetsu wants to see you..." She said as she lets go of the older chunin's hand. "Okay..." Izumo replied as he came out of the booth and started making his way to the hospital.

Once there Izumo runs inside, tears still in his eyes, it made things a bit blurry. Making his way to the front desk, he placed his hands down, in a rush. "Where's Kotetsu?" He sounded desperate. Just as the reciptionist was about to respond, Lady Tsunade came up from the hallway. Sighing tiredly she shakes her head at Izumo sadly.

"No..."

"I'm so sorry Izumo. I've done all I can. He's not going to make it now. Go to him. Help him on his way to heaven."

He didn't answer, but he walked fast past the female Hokage. Getting to the room he slides the door open quietly. Kotetsu, who was laying in bed with bandages around most of his upper body , but not on his face. Turning his head slowly he gives a weak smile, his eyes shined a bit just as he spotted his best friend. "I-Izumo...you came..."

Izumo walked over and pulled up a chair, close to the hospital bed. "Kotetsu...I-I" "The older chunin shushed him before Izumo could say anything.

"You don't need to say anything. I know how...you feel right now. You feel hurt, sad, depressed..."

"Mostly hate...for myself. I shouldn't of had pressured you to go on that jonin mission." Izumo's tears started to sting his eyes a bit, and his voice sounded a bit sick.

"It's okay...It was a once in a life time chance to on a mission with someone like Kakashi. The Copy Ninja; who would have thought I would get to accom-" Before Kotetsu could finish, he started to cough violently. Izumo gasped and placed his arm around Kotetsu nicely, with his other hand on his chest.

"Kotetsu!"

Kotetsu's coughs started to calm down a bit. His dark eyes looked up at his best friend, as he started to chuckle lightly and weakly. "Don't worry...I'm fine...but I guess not for long...If only...I c-could spend more time with my very best friend..."

"I don't want to lose you...If I lose you...I'm losing everything.."

"Sorry...It's not my choice..." Kotetsu looked up at the ceiling, and closed his eyes. His true feelings for Izumo were still trapped inside. So that means it was now or never. Looking at his best friend he gave a look of feeling. "Izumo...I want you to do me...a-a favor..."

"I'll do anything..."

"Could you...t-take my bandages off? Including the one I have here on my face...if you could.."

"Of course." Kotetsu sits up slowly. It was amazing he could move at all. Izumo looks at the banadges then one by one takes them off, and sets them off to the side. Getting to the one on his face, he unwraps it carefully just as he did with the others, but something was wrong...there was blood under his face wrap as well. But looking closely, it was dry. AS Izumo unwrapped the single wrap around Kotetsu' face, words were starting to form, but they were backwards. Izumo gave a confused look. "There are words on your face but...they're backwards."

"Look on the bandage..." Kotetsu breathed.

Izumo did what he said. What did he see?"

"I love you Izumo Kamizuki..."

Written in blood. So that's why Kotetsu had that wrap over the bridge of his nose. Words couldn't describe what Izumo was feeling right now. So many feelings.

"I-Izumo..." Kotetsu's words became whispers. "I...love y-you..."

Even more tears ran down the younger chunins face as Kotetsu said, weakly pulling his best friend close with one arm. Izumo placed a very soft hand on his best friend's chest.

"Kotetsu...I love you too! I loved you for so long; I wish I told you sooner, then none of this would be happening!"

Lifting his head up to look into his friends eyes, Izumo's tears streamed down his face, and down his neck. Kotetsu leaned down and pressed his lips onto Izumo's. This moment, Izumo's heart felt like breaking but in a good way. Kotetsu broke the kiss as he fell back nicely. Izumo took his hand into Kotetsu's. Neither two said anything until Kotetsu slowly closed his eyes, and the beating in his chest stopped.

Kotetsu Hagane was now dead.

Izumo couldn't stop crying as he closed his eyes to stop some of the stinging. Getting up, and leaning close into his deceased lover's face, and pressing his own lips to his. When he pulled up he hoped that Kotetsu could hear on his way to heaven...

"Wait for me, my love...I will see you in heaven...someday..."


End file.
